I'll take him 2
by WOLFGAL-JSR
Summary: The new and improved story of Kim and Paul, full of interferring bestfriends, teasing, lemons, bad words, partying, late-night-visits, jealous boyfriends, jealousy, insecurities, half-naked-wolf-boys-running-around.


A/N: No I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does though. And yes this is filled with mistakes and no paragraphs, but this is a re-take of 'I'll takehim.' Hopefully a more interesting, exciting version.  
>I've been really busy and super lazy, so it's amazing I actually sat down and wrote this. Read, Review! xxx<p>

The rain was pouring and I could barely see anything.

"KIM!" I heard the familiar voice of Shelby call out to me.  
>"S-S-Shelby" I stuttered.<br>"What happened?" she cried.  
>"My c-c-car broke down and-" I began.<br>"I'm taking you home. WERE TAKING KIM ASWELL JACKASS!" Shelby screamed to someone in a black car.  
>"WELL THEN HURRY UP AND GET IN, REDHEAD!" I heard a booming voice yell over the harsh rain.<br>"Why are you in a car with Paul Lahote?"  
>"You mean those two assholes?" I raised my eyebrows. <em>Two. <em>"Jared Cameron." She answered my unasked question. "And because his dad and my dad are good friends and now I have to take a lift with him whilst my car is all…" she trailed off.  
>"HURRY THE FUCK UP REDHEAD!" Paul yelled.<br>"REMOVE THE STICK FROM UP YOUR ASS, TWAT FACE." She roared back. Shelby loathed Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron.  
>She directed me towards the car and opened the door waiting for me to get in.<br>"Took your time!" Paul moaned.  
>"Yup." Shelby popped the 'p'. "So you never told me what happened?" Shelby happily blocked out whatever Jared was saying to Paul.<br>"Um, the car broke down and then my phone ran out of battery, and then It started raining and-"  
>I heard a deep throaty chuckle. "Today's not your day is it?" followed by another chuckle. "I'm dropping your friend-" Paul began.<br>"Kim." Shelby snapped.  
>"I'm dropping your friend-KIM-off at your house, right, redhead?" Paul said.<br>"Yeah," Shelby answered. Paul parked outside Shelby's house.  
>"The asshole's locked us in." Shelby grumbled after our third attempt at opening the door. "TWAT FACE YOU LOCKED US IN!" She shrieked.<br>Jared opened my door, "I'm sorry princess." Jared opened the door smiling at me.  
>"I-it's fine. Its stopped raining." I noted.<br>"It has... as soon as you get out of the car…you haven't got the greatest luck have you?"

"Not the greatest." I mumbled. Jared laughed, something caught his eye.  
>"Paul!" He ran around the car and placed a hand on Paul's shaking arm.<br>"YOU'RE A DUMBASS. A FUCKING DUMBASS." Shelby crossed her arms.  
>I went to stand my Shelby's side. "Shelby, just leave it. Let's go." I muttered . Paul's deadly glare moved from Shelby to me… and that's when it happened. His eyes widened, his eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped. His eyes fixed of mine.<br>"Kim." He breathed.  
>"Dude, did you just..?" Jared trailed off.<br>"What did he do?" I heard Shelby ask.  
>"Kim…" Paul pulled me closer to him, his right hand on my hip and his warm left hand on my cheek. "You're beautiful."<br>"What are you doing?" I pulled away, shocked, horrified, shocked. "I have a boyfriend!"  
>"WHAT?" Paul growled. "Who is it? I'll kill him!"<br>"Aiden Pepsway." Shelby piped up.  
>"Shelby?" I cried.<br>"Hey Shelby, can I have some water?" Jared interrupted  
>"NO." she said bluntly.<br>"Let's go!" Jared tugged on her arm, leading her into her own house.  
>"You're perfect Kim." This was all so weird. He brushed his thumb against my cheek. "Beautiful, perfect...sexy." I could see a wicked gleam in his eye.<br>"Paul! I have a boyfriend!" I reminded him.  
>"You're with Aiden Pepsway?" I regretted reminding him.<br>"Yeah…" I said meekly.  
>"Do you love him?" he demanded.<br>"Umm,…I, I-I-umm…"  
>"I didn't think so."<br>"What?"  
>"Do you love him?"<br>"Paul, bro, let's go." Jared jogged towards us.  
>"No. I'm talking to Kim." His eyes didn't leave my face.<br>"Talking or interrogating?" another deep voice came from behind me. I turned around to see… Sam Uley. My heart beat faster. Everyone said he was on drugs at school; he broke Leah Clearwater's heart for her cousin.  
>"Relax baby, it's just Sam." He pulled me from my belt hoops at the back of my skinny jeans, into the front of his body. I could feel his rock-heard abs…wait, what?<br>"Don't call me baby. I have a boyfriend."  
>"I know. You have to keep on reminding yourself."<br>"I do not remind myself. I remind you. Because you can't seem to stop touching me!"  
>"Guilty." He whispered in my ear.<br>"Paul. Jared. Take the car and go to my house. Now." I could hear the authority in Sam's voice. A giggle managed to escape my lips. Jared, Sam and Paul…in one house… gangbang.  
>"What's so funny?" Paul murmured sending shivers down my spine.<br>"Nothing."  
>"Mmh…I'll get it out of you eventually." He sniggered. "I'll see you later…babe." He sent me a sexy-as-hell-smirk before hopping into his car with Jared in the passenger seat. <p>

What just happened? 

I walked into Shelby's kitchen where there where hundreds of water bottles laid on her kitchen counter tops. And there stood Shelby looking angry and more red then her hair. 

A/N: you read it…now review. 


End file.
